User blog:Wassboss/Persian Immortal vs Egyptian Warrior
Persian Immortal: Ancient Persia's elite force vs Egyptian Warrior: Egypt's Army Force Who is deadliest Note: This will be a 20 on 20 battle. 992458bd951142afe6c89087eabb00cb.jpg|Egyptian Warrior 300370 com prestigious dagger.jpg|Dagger Khopesh3.jpg|Khopesh Spear.jpg|Egyptian Spear 0bow.jpg|Egyptian Bow Maces.jpg|Mace PersianImmortals.jpg|Persian Immortal ImmortalDagger.jpg|Guard's Dagger BronzeSword.jpg|Persian Sword PersianSpear.jpg|Persian Spear RecurveBow.jpg|Persian Bow Sagaris2.jpg|Sagaris Voting System Votes with good reasons or that are 2 lines long will count as a full vote. Votes with bad reasons or that are only 1 line long will count as half a vote. Votes such as "Egyptian cause there african" or "persian cause they beat spartens" which have no real reason will not be counted. Just putting the warriors name will also not get a vote. If you put "Copies ____ Vote" then it will count as a half vote because your not voting just copying. Battle The Persian fleet marchs over the open plain, in straight lines of 5. The leader rides his chariot in the front, his body guards in a circle around him. “Sir, some of the archers can see the enemy sir” one of the bodyguard whispers, jumping onto the side of the slow moving chariot and pressing his mouth to the leader’s ear. His leader peers into the distance and spots the Egyptians split up into 4 quarters of 4 with the leader on his own chariot a little bit behind his men, his bodyguards also standing around him. Almost immediately as he spots them he hears the sound of a horn being blown and the Egyptians cheer and start running towards the Persian’s, who stop and ready themselves for the battle ahead. “Archers fire your arrows” the Persian leader shouts and the ten men at the back bend back the string on their bows and let loose a volley of arrows, partially blocking out the sun which is already partially blocked out by the clouds. The Egyptian leader yells for his men to raise their shields and they do so mere seconds afterwards but they hesitate for too long and 7 men are killed when the arrows come down. (20-13) The remaining Egyptian archers (8 in total) send their own volley of arrows at the Persian’s but the immortals are prepared and raise their own shields in defiance. Despite this 4 Persian’s fall to the ground 1 clutching his eye and the other 3 their necks. (16-13) The immortals fire another volley of arrows but the Egyptians are prepared this time and raise their shields, the arrows bouncing harmlessly of them. Now too close for another volley of arrows the Persian Leader shouts out a command of “Swords and Spears men, Sword and Spears”. Almost exactly as these words are issued the Persian’s drop their bows and draw their swords and spears. Two spears fly forward from the ranks of the immortals, one bouncing harmlessly off an Egyptian, the other striking one in-between his armour and pierces his heart. (16-12) The front line of Egyptians draws their own spears and point them into the ranks of the Persian’s. The crash into the Persian formation, skewering 5 Persian’s with their spears. (11-12) The Egyptians discard their now snapped, bent or headless spears and draw their other weapons, running straight into the fray. The Persian leader draws his sword and lops of the head of a nearby Egyptian, his head rolling away. (11-11) He swirls the chariot around and spots an Egyptian archer who fires an arrow right at him. It strikes the Persian in the chest, knocking him off the chariot and making his horse run whining off into the distance. “Guards to me” he shouts over the noise of battle and his bodyguards immediately rush to his side, managed to kill 3 of the Egyptians as they rush to their leader. (11-8) “Push forward” he shouts and his bodyguards obey, moving quickly through the Egyptian ranks. The two bodyguards in front of drop down, arrows protruding out of their throats. (9-8) The leader ducks down as another arrow flies past his head and grabs a sagaris from the dead body of one of his immortals. He straightens himself back up and slams the axe into the back of an Egyptian’s head, which was having a sword duel with an immortal. (9-7) The Persian lifts his hand up in gratitude but he doesn’t have any time to thank his leader, as his head is crushed from behind with a mace. (8-7) The Egyptian warrior drops his heavy and cumbersome mace and draws his Khopesh, running up to the Persian leader. One of his bodyguards puts steps forward, putting himself between the Egyptian and his master. The Egyptian swings his sword downwards and slices into the guard’s neck, making the blood shoot out. The guard grabs his throat in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding and the other guard steps forward, thrusting his spear into the Africans chest, piercing both the armour and heart of the Egyptian, causing him to fall backwards his hands grasped over his heart. (7-6) Meanwhile the Egyptian leader watches the battle from a safe distance, a few feet away from the fighting. Suddenly an arrow strikes his horse in-between its front legs, sticking into its chest. The horse squeals and bolts forwards catching the leader off guard. Realising he will be killed if he stays on the chariot he leaps off, the horse collapsing not soon afterwards. “Men protect me” he shouts but only 2 men rush to his side the other 3 are locked in combat with their Persian adversaries. The leader takes his bow from where it was slung over his back and fires an arrow at one of the Persian’s, hitting him in the left eye. (6-6) As he does so another Egyptian crushes the leg of a Persian immortal with a swing from his mace. The immortal screams in agony and the Egyptian finishes him off with a blow to the head. The he and another Egyptian run to their leader, obeying his original request. Another one tries to bolt but is struck in the back by 3 arrows, dropping faster than a boulder in a lake. (5-5) The Persian archer smiles at his accuracy and returns to his master, along with the other 2 remaining immortals. They charge at the exact same number of Egyptians, their swords and spears raised above them. The Persian archer and the Egyptian archer (Whom the leader gave his bow to) fire their arrows at the same time, each one downing the other with an arrow to the neck. (4-4) As they grow nearer the last remaining Persian body guard throws his spear, the long thin spear sailing through the air at a great speed. It hits the nearest Egyptian in the neck, knocking him off his feet from the sheer impact of the projectile. (4-3) Another Egyptian runs forward with a spear and slams it the Persian guard, impaling him through his chest. He then draws his Khopesh and decapitates another Persian who is too slow to respond to his teammate’s death. (2-3) The Persian leader rakes his sword across the spear Egyptians neck, leaving a long gash in his neck. He then kicks him backwards, knocking him into the other Egyptian soldier, knocking them both to the ground. (2-2) The Egyptian struggles to push the corpse of his comrade off of his body and the Persian leader thrusts his sword through his right eye, finishing off the downed African. (2-1) The other Persian tries to kill the Egyptian leader but he ducks underneath and stabs him in-between his armour with his dagger. (1-1) The Persian leader charges at the Egyptian and swings his sword, aiming for his opponent’s neck. The Egyptian ducks under this attack and grabs the Persians sword hand, twisting it and forcing the Persian to drop his sword. He then tries to stab him in the abdomen but the immortal sees the glimmer of steel and pushes the Egyptian back, drawing his own dagger as he does so. They stand facing each other for a moment before lunging for each other, the Persian being slightly faster off the beat. He ducks under the Egyptians stab and rams the blade into his armpit, the curved edge hooking around a nerve. The Egyptian yells in pain and the immortal rips his dagger out, tearing the nerve out as well. He then stabs the Egyptian through the eye and pulls him into him. Digging the dagger even further until the Egyptian stops moving. He then drags the knife out of the egyptians eye, pushing him as he does so. (1-0) The Persian leader looks over the battle field but none of his men have survived the conflict. He raises his dagger into the air and lets out a cry of “PEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRSIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”.He then heads over to his chariot which has stopped not too far from where he is standing, his horse grazing on the grass. He jumps into the back and pulls on the reins, regaining control of the chariot and heading back to tell his superiors of his success. Winner Persian Immortal Verdict This was a very close match up which could have gone either way. While the Egyptian warriors had the advantage in close range combat the Persian’s better armour diminished this edge slightly and their superior archery skills helped them take the Egyptians out from a distance and their superior training also helping to balance out the close range combat disadvantage. Category:Blog posts